one half
by aikoh
Summary: [one shot] He kills millions, but she can't bring herself to kill one. GaaraSakura character study.


**one half**

**He kills millions, but she can't bring herself to kill one.**

**Garaa/Sakura character study**

Garaa loves to kill weak little humans. On full moons, he would stand and slowly pick out which ones to kill next until Kankuro or Temari would seek him out. The Kazekage hates him for that. It's not that he _has_ to do these things.

It's just that he'd rather do that than something else.

Sakura hates to kill. On mission, she would cry and tear herself away from the scene until Naruto or Sasuke would kill for her. Kakashi hates her for that. It's not that she lacked the ability to kill.

It's just that she lacked the compacity.

One day while Garaa was choosing what to kill, his eyes rested on a pink haired kounchi. It was hard not to remember her. That pink hair and bright red dress was too obvious. Swiftly, he jumped down and saw a mist ninja on his knees.

One day Kakashi assigned Sakura to execute a mist ninja. He told her that she would have to kill one of these days and that Naruto and Sasuke can't kill for her. Sakura accepted the mission, what else could she do? The kunai was pointed at the ninja's neck and Sakura was ready to cry right there.

Garaa found this scene rather awkward. Shouldn't she be able to kill this mist ninja? This lowlife? He saw her quiver in fear, little by little, she took back her kunai. Then, she brought it back out as quickly as possible.

Sakura was heisitating, she didn't know what to do. Closing her eyes, she lunged the kunai foreward.

Garaa saw the red liquid come from the ninja. He had a feeling of hunger.

Sakura felt the substance squirt on her. She had a feeling of fear.

Garaa stared.

Sakura cried.

Garaa remembers the first time he's killed someone. It was quick and bloody. Everyone was stunned. He never thought of the person. He just knew that this man was annoying him. So, he killed him.

Sakura remembers the first time she's healed someone. Using Tsunade's technique, she revived an injured ninja on the field. She remembers his face of gratitude, how he could now run back to his family.

Garaa wants to kill people.

Sakura wants to heal them.

When Garaa came back home, instead of doing his usual routine of killings, he sat on his rooftop and stared out into space. He couldn't bring himself to help someone. Garaa's heart hurts when he remembers being shunned when trying to help someone.

When Sakura returned to Kakashi, she avoided all eye contact and locked herself in her room. She cried herself to sleep. At night, the mist ninja's face would haunt her. She could picture his family, how sad they must be.

Garaa hasn't fed on blood for three days.

Sakura hasn't eaten anything for three days.

One night, Garaa strolls along until he finds a wounded sand ninja on the outskirts of his village. His eyes widened. Garaa realizes that he's hungry. The blood poured from the man's wounds - he was close to death. As Garaa approached, he let his sand surround the man. Then, he looked. The man was crying. Setting him down, Garaa used his sand to pick at the posion. It was weird. He saw as the man began to breath again. Swiftly, Garaa used his sand to transport the man to the hospital.

The next day, Sakura went to train with Team Seven. She had bags under her eyes and her skin was as pale as white. Her skinny arms dangled at her sides. Kakashi is worried, so he takes her, along with Naruto and Sasuke, to eat ramen. Sakura doesn't eat. Naruto reassures her, telling her that she has to be strong. Sasuke tries to make an attempt at a smile, but fails horribly. Sakura laughs at Sasuke's disfunctioned face and eats. The next mission, she brings herself to kill three ninjas.

Garaa saved someone.

Sakura killed someone.

Garaa helps people once in a while, but he still kills more than he saves.

Sakura makes it her life's work to save people as much as she kills them.

One kills. The other saves.

The two are exact opposties.

And yet.

There's a little bit of each other in the both of them.

---------

**Just spur of the deleted "gotta crash a wedding"**

**I got no backup for the first two chapters.**

**dang.**


End file.
